HIGH SCHOOL OF SUPERSTARS
by Nightmares Will Rule The World
Summary: Charlotte, de 18 años se muda a Los Angeles para estudiar música y danza. Pero que pasaría cuando en la escuela donde quiere estudiar, estudian las estrellas del k-pop y j-rock (obviamente no son famosos)? O que algunos de los chicos más populares se enamoran de ella?


**Title: HIGH SCHOOL OF SUPERSTARS**

**Summary: Charlotte, de 18 años se muda a Los Angeles para estudiar música y danza. Pero que pasaría cuando en la escuela donde quiere estudiar, estudian las estrellas del k-pop y j-rock? O que algunos de los chicos más populares se enamoran de ella?**

**Writer: Karin**

* * *

**Sí, la loca escribirá un fanfic de k-pop y j-rock, ya me imagino que han de estar WTF?! ya que... Quien carajos juntaría el pop con el rock, ademas que es k-pop y j-rock?! Corea con Japón?! Además... en los Angeles?! Estados Unidos?! Bueno, la respuesta es sencilla... estoy loca :3**

**Las bandas que integraré serán puras masculinas, y será sorpresa**

**Hagamos de cuenta que todos los famosos tienen 19 años :D**

* * *

Eran las 4:00 pm Los Angeles y en el aeropuerto aterrizaba un avión proveniente de New York.

Una chica de 18 años un poco baja para su edad, piel blanca como la porcelana, cabello negro, liso aunque un poco desordenado, con un pequeño flequillo del lado izquierdo que le cubría un poco su ojo, ojos dorados y brillantes, vestía una camisa azul oscuro, unos jeans ajustados y unos converse negros, en sus manos sostenía una maleta negra y una roja, un estuche de bajo, y una bolsa negra con un adorno de una guitarra plateada colgando, caminaba hacia el estacionamiento, mientras escuchaba música con su celular y sus audífonos rojos

Salió del estacionamiento y logró ver por fin la ciudad de los Angeles, llamó un taxi y cuando este la atendió le dio la dirección de la institución a la que se quedaría.

Después de una hora llegó a la institución y le pagó al taxista. Paró frente a lo que parecía un colegio muy parecido a un castillo de la época medieval, típico de escuelas antiguas y prestigiadas. La chica entró al campus y pasó a la oficina principal. En la oficina la recibió una mujer

-Su nombre?- preguntó la mujer a la chica sin voltear a verla

-Charlotte Tucker- dijo la chica, retirando los audífonos de sus oídos

-Aquí esta todo lo que necesita- le dijo la mujer a Charlotte entregándole varios papeles y una llave

Charlotte salió de la oficina y caminó a donde se encontraban los dormitorios. Después de haberse perdido y pedido varias direcciones llegó al edificio donde estaban los dormitorios de chicas.

Subió al quinto piso y avanzó por uno de los pasillos hasta llegar a la habitación 542. Cuando entró lanzó sus cosas a un rincón donde escuchó un leve quejido. Charlotte se acercó con cautela, quitó su chamarra marrón oscuro y su bolso y logró ver a una chica de piel un poco mas morena que la suya pero no tanto, cabello castaño, ojos marrones con unas pequeñas ojeras casi invisibles, vestía una camisa negra, unos leggins grises y unos converse grises. La chica la volteó a ver con una mirada somnolienta.

-Supongo que tu eres mi compañera- la chica morena se levanto con un poco de flojera demostrando que era más alta que Charlotte -mi nombre es Daisy Stevens- sonrió

-Mucho gusto, el mío es Charlotte Tucker- le extendió la mano y Daisy la acepto con gusto

-Y qué te trae a esta escuela?- preguntó Daisy caminando a la cama de la derecha y sentándose para seguido recostarse

-Estoy interesada en la música, sobre todo el canto, la batería y el bajo, también vengo por la danza, aunque no es mucho de mi interés, pero solo me pagarán esta escuela si entro a danza igual- suspiró Charlotte

-Por qué?- preguntó curiosa Daisy sentándose

-A mis padres no les agrada mucho que me guste tocar el bajo, la batería o cantar, prefieren que me dedique al baile, y logré convencerlos de que me mandarán a esta escuela con la condición que entre igual a danza- suspiró frustrada

-Tan siquiera te pagan la escuela- suspiró algo triste Daisy

-Qué quieres decir?-

-Tuve que conseguir una beca para entrar a esta academia, ya que mis padres no aceptan mi gusto por el arte, ellos quieren que me dedique a las leyes solo porque ellos trabajan en ello- dijo volviéndose a recostar

-Y qué es lo que vas a estudiar?- preguntó Charlotte intentando cambiar el tema

-Canto, guitarra y teclado- sonrió Daisy y seguido cayó dormida

Charlotte se quedó un tanto confusa ante la extraña acción de Daisy, pero no le dio importancia y se dedicó a desempacar sus cosas. Acomodó todas sus pertenencias y al terminar salió con su bajo del dormitorio, con intenciones de dirigirse a el edificio de estudio.

Cuando llego al edificio de estudio, preguntó por uno de los salones de música. Después de varias direcciones se dirigió al salón de bajo en la sala 23-B, y después de perderse unas cuantas veces finalmente llegó al salón. Cansada por todo lo que tuvo que camina Charlotte dejó su bajo en una de las esquinas del salón donde vio otros bajos y estuches, no le preocupaba perderlo ya que su estuche tenía varias etiquetas, dibujos y letreros que le había puesto. Se sentó al otro lado del salón y suspiró cansada.

Comenzaba a quedarse dormida cuando escuchó la puerta del salón abrirse, abrió los ojos y miró a la puerta, donde se encontraba parado un chico de cabello rubio desarreglado, o a su vista así se veía para ella, ojos marrones, piel blanca, su nariz era cubierta por una bandita, vestía lo que parecía el uniforme de la escuela, que constaba de una camisa blanca, una corbata negra, unos pantalones de vestir negros, y converse negros? estaba segura que esos no eran los zapatos que se debían usar, el chico sostenía un estuche de bajo en su espalda y se le quedó viendo raro a Charlotte

-Anata dare?*- preguntó el chico en un idioma que Charlotte no pudo entender

-What?- preguntó Charlotte sin entender lo que el chico le preguntó

-Parece que no hablas japonés- suspiró el chico -Quién eres?-

Charlotte se levantó y cuando vio al chico, notó que este era más alto que ella, o tal vez ella era la baja... lo segundo era la respuesta correcta

-Claro que no, y si sabes inglés por qué no me hablaste en ese idioma?- preguntó Charlotte

-Eres muy pequeña... chibi*- dijo el chico al ver la estatura de Charlotte -Vuelvo a preguntar, quién eres?-

-Mi nombre es Charlotte, no me digas pequeña y tu quién eres?- preguntó Charlotte algo molesta porque la llamó pequeña

-Mi nombre es Suzuki Akira, pero supongo que es más fácil para ti que me llames Reita- dijo el chico -Y que haces aquí?- le hablo como si no le agradará que ella estuviera ahí

-Buscaba un lugar donde practicar con mi bajo, pero como soy nueva, me perdí varias veces y terminé cansada, así que me senté un rato, algún problema?- preguntó Charlotte mirando molesta a Reita

-Ninguno- dijo Reita indiferente y dándose media vuelta -Supongo que tendré que ir a otro lugar ya que no quiero tocar en el mismo lugar que un amateur-

-Disculpa?- le llamó Charlotte molesta -Acaso te crees todo un profesional?-

Reita se dio la vuelta y miró a Charlotte con una sonrisa burlona y mirada de superioridad

-Claro- sonrió confiado Reita

-Quieres apostar?- era un defecto de Charlotte, era una chica muy competitiva y no se dejaba vencer por nadie

-No perderé nada- dijo indiferente Reita sacando su bajo del estuche, colgándoselo y conectándolo al amplificador más cercano

Charlotte fue a donde su estuche y saco su bajo, dejó tirado el estuche, se colgó el bajo y lo conectó a otro amplificador

-Veamos que puedes hacer- susurró a si mismo Reita de manera que Charlotte no lo escuchó

Charlotte, pensó un poco en la posición de sus dedos, hasta que con mucha confianza comenzó a tocar un ritmo funk increíble. Reita sonrió y tomó su bajo, colocó sus dedos en el brazo y comenzó a tocar un solo de bajo que dejó a Charlotte sorprendida, no tanto por las notas, sino por la velocidad en que las tocaba

-Wow, eres muy bueno- dijo Charlotte sorprendida

-Gracias, no eres tan mala como pensaba- dijo Reita guardando su bajo en su estuche

-Gracias?- dijo dudosa Charlotte igual guardando su bajo

-Sayonara*- Reita tomó su bajo y salió del salón

Charlotte, optó por no irse y volvió a sacar su bajo del estuche, y lo conectó al amplificador, se lo colgó y comenzó a tocar una que otra melodía o ritmo. Después de un rato, lo desconectó, y lo guardó en el estuche, lo cargó y se salió del salón. Caminó por los pasillos cuando llegó a una de las salas de canto, la 10-C. Entro y se puso a mirar el lugar, era una sala muy grande y tenía una gran variedad de cosas para practicar canto. Llegó a un armario que estaba al fondo, donde pensó que guardaban los libros de música. Al abrirlo encontró a un chico de cabello castaño con las puntas de atrás morenas, que vestía el uniforme de la escuela y unas zapatillas deportivas plateadas, durmiendo cómodamente. Charlotte se quedó desconcertada al ver al chico durmiendo con un oso de peluche. Intentó despertar al chico pero este no se movía, sin embargo Charlotte siguió intentando, hasta que por fin se despertó, y ella pudo ver sus ojos azules

-Are?- despertó el chico soltando el oso, y tallándose los ojos, luego volteó a mirar a Charlotte y la vio extrañado -Anata dare?- preguntó el chico levantándose

-_No otro japonés-_ suspiró Charlotte, a la vez que pensaba si en esta escuela habían mas japoneses que nativos -My name is Charlotte and I'm a freshman, I don't speak japanese, who are you?-

-Oh, sorry, my name is Takeru- dijo el chico sonriendo

-_Si saben inglés por qué hablan en japonés?!-_ se preguntó molesta -Y por qué estabas durmiendo en el armario?-

-Se suponía que debía guardar los libros de música de primer grado, pero me quedé dormido- el chico salió del armario algo somnoliento

-Y dónde están los libros? Tal vez te pueda ayudar a guardarlos- preguntó

-Ahí- Takeru señaló una mesa donde había una gran pila de libros -Son muchos y me cansé y me dormí-

-Y por qué dormías con un oso?- Charlotte señaló el oso que Takeru sostenía en uno de sus brazos

-Ah? Este?- Takeru mostró el oso y Charlotte asintió -Es Shousuke, un recuerdo mío y de mis amigos, normalmente yo soy el que lo carga-

Charlotte suspiró y caminó a los libros y Takeru se le quedó viendo extrañado

-Qué? Ven a ayudar, tu eres el que debería estarlos acomodando- dijo Charlotte cargando una pequeña pila de libros

Takeru asintió y fue a ayudarle a Charlotte. Después de media hora acabaron de acomodar y se sentaron en el suelo cansados

-Arigatou*- le sonrió Takeru a Charlotte

-No hay de que- eso obviamente lo entendió Charlotte, era una de las pocas plabras que entendía fácilmente, se levantó y se sacudió el polvo

-A dónde vas?- preguntó Takeru al ver que Charlotte se marchaba

-Tengo que terminar de desmpacar mis cosas, me dió un gusto conocerte, hasta mañana- dijo Charlotte

-Sayonara- se despidió Takeru con la mano

-Sayonara- salió del salón Charlotte

Charlotte salió del edificio y se dirigió al dormitorio de chicas. Llegó al dormitorio y al entrar vio salir corriendo a Daisy, y detrás de esta un chico de cabello rubio, y piel blanca, no alcanzó a ver sus ojos, pero sí que no estaba de buen humor, se preguntó que le había hecho Daisy, después no le dio importancia y se machó a su habitación. Llegó a su habitación y comenzó a desempacar y acomodar sus cosas. Al acabar de guardar todas sus cosas se recostó en su cama para dormir un rato

-_Ni siquiera pude ir a ver el salón de batería-_ pensó, imaginando las clases de batería que tendrían

Comenzaba a dormir profundamente cuando escuchó que la puerta de su habitación se abrió de golpe. Charlotte abrió los ojos y vio a Daisy agitada y cerrando la puerta para recargarse en esta

-Uff, me salvé- suspiró Daisy cayendo sentada

-De qué?- preguntó Charlotte levantándose de su cama

-Jamás le digas enano a tus mayores- dijo Daisy respirando agitada

-Eso lo supongo- dijo Charlotte recordando como terminaban las personas menores que ella que eran mas altas al decirle pequeña -Y, quién era el que te estaba persiguiendo?-

-Se llama Takanori Matsumoto, aunque prefiere que lo llamen Ruki, supongo que es porque su nombre es largo, y honestamente es un enano, es como de tu estatura- Daisy la señaló

Charlotte se molestó un poco pero lo dejó pasar, se volvió a sentar y quedó pensando, por qué habían estudiantes de otro país. Tomó el folleto que estaba encima de su mesa de noche, lo leyó hasta que llegó al final que decía "Fine Art International Institute" _International? Así que por eso hay estudiantes de otro país_ pensó con un aura deprimente a su alrededor, eso quería decir que habían alumnos de otros países, tal vez le sería difícil comunicarse, ya que los únicos idiomas que sabe son el inglés, francés, italiano y alemán

-Estás bien?- le preguntó Daisy al ver la depresión de Charlotte

-Daisy, que idiomas sabes?- preguntó Charlotte

-Mmm... inglés, francés, español, coreano, chino y japonés... y ruso!- sonrió

-Enséñame esos idiomas! Sólo se francés, italiano y alemán además del inglés, no sobreviviré- le suplicó Charlotte con un aura deprimente

-Okay- sonrió Daisy

-Gracias!- la aura deprimente de Charlotte desapareció

-Aunque creo que estás exagerando- murmuró Daisy ante la exageración de Charlotte

A partir de ese día Charlotte comenzó a estudiar español, coreano, chino, japonés y ruso con Daisy.

De la nada la puerta se abrió y aparecieron dos libros gigantes que decía "RULES" y una nota que decía "You have to read this for the 1st day of classes"

-Tenemos que leer esto para mañana?- Charlotte tomó uno de los libros

-Es mucho, no acabaremos- dijo Daisy tomando el otro libro

A Charlotte y Daisy las rodeo un aura deprimente

Al día siguiente Charlotte y Daisy despertaron con unas horribles ojeras, por no dormir casi nada al estar estudiando el reglamento, que era de mas de 800 páginas, ni siquiera sabían como lo lograron acabar de leer. Se dieron una ducha rápida, se vistieron con el uniforme que constaba de una camisa blanca, una corbata negra con rayas verdes, una falda escocesa negro con rojo, un saco negro, unas calcetas blancas y zapatos negros, desayunaron algo rápido y fueron al edificio de clases

-Que clase te toca primero?- preguntó Charlotte acomodando su bajo en su hombro izquierdo y guardando bien sus baquetas en su bolso

-Canto y a ti?- preguntó Daisy mientras acomodaba su guitarra en su hombro derecho

-Canto igual, me alegra que tan siquiera la primera hora nos toque juntas- suspiró de alivio Charlotte

-A que hora te toca danza?- preguntó Daisy mirando el alrededor

-A la quinta, a ti?- dijo Charlotte sin quitar la vista del camino

-Igual, me alegra que tengamos dos horas juntas- sonrió Daisy

Llegaron al edificio y subieron al quinto piso y entraron al salón 10-C, al entrar ya habían bastantes alumnos, el salón era lo suficiente grande para esa cantidad de alumnos. Se sentaron en dos bancas hasta atrás que estaban juntas, Charlotte se sentó en la que estaba junto a la ventana y Daisy en la que estaba a su lado izquierdo. Platicaron un poco hasta que sonó el timbre y entró la maestra, una mujer joven y hermosa, de cabello rubio largo rizado, ojos miel, piel blanca, y vestía un traje de oficina negro junto a unos zapatos negro. La mujer se veía feliz, mostraba una dulce sonrisa, aunque a Charlotte y Daisy no les diera mucha confianza

-Buenos días alumnos- dijo la mujer con una voz alegre -Se han de preguntar por qué me veo tan feliz, he de suponer- la mujer no borraba su sonrisa de su rostro -Esta sonrisa se debe a que comenzamos un nuevo año!- alzó los brazos alegres y de la nada del techo cayó un cartel que decía "Welcome!" junto con varios dibujos -Mi nombre es Danielle Blanc, y seré la maestra de canto-

Sacó de su bolsa un micrófono y comenzó a señalar todo el salón hasta detenerse, señalando a Charlotte.

-Pase al frente!- gritó alegre la maestra señalando a Charlotte

Charlotte se señaló a sí misma y todos la voltearon a ver

-Si usted, señorita... Tucker- la mujer señaló al frente del salón -me gustaría escuchar su voz-

Charlotte un poco nerviosa paso al frente del salón y la Srta. Blanc le entregó el micrófono, Charlotte lo tomó y tragó saliva, no se le venía ninguna canción a la mente, hasta que recordó un canción, respiró hondo y comenzó a cantar

_I miss you_  
_I wish you were here_  
_Can tell you what I fell_  
_Although_  
_The time is winning me_  
_And now, i loose my chance_  
_The death is arriving_

_Now you aren't here anymore_  
_I wish you are here_  
_I wish be with you_  
_I want you to comeback_  
_But now your aren't here anymore_

_I wish you were with me_  
_Now my only company is loneliness_  
_This loneliness that invades my heart_  
_It takes me to darkness_

_Please comeback!_  
_Be by your side I wish_  
_Do not leave me!_  
_Stay with me and don't go away..._

_You've already gone_  
_The death and time won_  
_I only wanted to say..._  
_I Love You~_

Todos quedaron sorprendidos ante la hermosa voz cristalina de Charlotte, era una bella melodía

-Bravo!- aplaudió la maestra con lágrimas en los ojos -Beautiful! Hermosa letra y melodía- se limpió las lágrimas de los ojos

Charlotte le entregó el micrófono la Srta. Blanc. La Srta. Blanca volvió a señalar a todo el salón y se detuvo en Daisy, quien estaba comenzando a quedarse dormida

-Es su turno señorita Stevens- dijo Blanc mostrándole el micrófono a Daisy

Daisy se levantó de su asiento y caminó al frente, tomó el micrófono y se aclaró la garganta

_Dreaming..._  
_With be by your side_  
_But I know I can't_  
_Make really that dream_

_Why are you like that?_  
_Making me suffer_  
_Watching every_  
_Move you make_  
_Every word you say_  
_Every smile you make_

_Even when I know_  
_those smiles and words_  
_aren't for me_  
_I feel like _  
_I'm going to faint_

_Why do I have_  
_to be invisible for you?_  
_Please just watch me_  
_I wanna show you_  
_how much I love you_

_Don't ignore me_  
_Don't pass me by_  
_Don't do like I'm not there_

_I don't know if_  
_I hate you or_  
_If I love you_

_Why is this so difficult?_  
_Why? Why? Why?_  
_Please tell me why?_

_I understand that_  
_for you I don't exist_  
_But for me.._  
_You are my everything_

_Why?_  
_I don't know, _  
_it's just love_

Todos aplaudieron ante la dulce voz de Daisy. Esta le entregó el micrófono a Blanc y regresó a su asiento para dormir un rato

-Hermoso! Hermoso!- aplaudió Blanc -hay mucho talento-

Así continuó la clase, cada alumno pasó al frente a cantar alguna canción, todas las voces eran hermosas, este año había mucho talento, iba a ser un año emocionante

-Muy bien alumnos!- dijo Blanc guardando el micrófono en su bolso -Se que es muy pronto, pero se hará algo especial a inicios de año, una competencia de talento, algún alumno de un grado mayor escogerá a alguno de ustedes como su acompañante de voz o como su cantante, la razón por la que hice que cantarán n fue solo para definir sus voces, sino también para que fueran grabados- señaló una cámara al fondo del salón -Los vídeos se presentarán al final del día en una de las pantallas del comedor para ser escogidos- Blanc mostró sacó su tablet y se las mostró, enseñando los vídeos -Buena suerte! Y sólo pueden ser elegidos por uno, ya que solo estamos empezando el año!- Blanc salió del salón dejando a todos desconcertados

Charlotte y Daisy -quien se había despertado al escuchar que serían elegidos por algún superior- quedaron perplejas, cada una por diferentes razones, Charlotte porque a ella no le gustaba cantar para ganar algún premio ya que era mucho estrés y las cosas no le salían muy bien, y Daisy porque no era muy buena para socializar con alumnos superiores, al ser una persona muy directa y algo grosera con sus mayores

Los alumnos salieron del salón camino a su siguiente clase, Charlotte se dirigió a su clase de bajo, mientras que Daisy a su clase de guitarra. Sin embargo en lo que más pensaban, era quién las escogería y como sería esa persona

* * *

**Karin: Uff... este capítulo me salió realmente largo, y bueno, sí, los primeros que integré fueron a Reita y Ruki de the GazettE y Takeru de SuG, ya después aparecerán otros, no desesperen, solo denme tiempo, soy una persona con maestría en flojera y dormir**

***Anata dare: Quién eres?**

***Chibi: Pequeño**

***Sayonara: Adiós**

***Arigatou: Gracias**

**Karin: Tal vez algunos serán un poco OOC como ahorita Takeru y un poco Reita, ya que todavía no describo muy bien la actitud de Ruki, pero no se preocupen, Takeru mostrará su lado sádico y pervertido, no sabían que era así? jajaja las apariencias engañan, créanme a mi realmente me sorprendió, tan inocente que se ve *w* Díganme en un review que banda y miembro quieren que meta en el siguiente capítulo, obviamente de grupo j-rock o k-pop**

**N/A: La canción que toca Reita en bajo es el solo de bajo de Miseinen y el que toca Charlotte lo pueden buscar como Extreme Funk Rock Bass Solo, las canciones que cantan fueron inventadas por mi amiga Ruki**

**Espero sus reviews! Bye bye!**


End file.
